


Stymied by the Patriarchy

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [358]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: In time, they will discover the hubris of their actions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 24 September 2016  
> Word Count: 187  
> Prompt: hold  
> Summary: In time, they will discover the hubris of their actions.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place after the events of episode 01x02 "Second Death." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: So this was supposed to focus on Sr. Greta and Kelly. Kelly kind of became secondary, but I think I like how this veered away from her. And given what a battle it was to get any writing done today, I'm glad I have _something_ here.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

She knows of the death of Thorn's former girlfriend. She wouldn't be good at her job if she didn't have that very vital information. She even knows of his reaction to being inside a church. There are actually very few details about Damien Thorn's life that she has not gleaned over the years of her research. No, she may not have as much intel as Ann Rutledge is rumored to have, but she has enough for a rather complete timeline from his birth to the present.

And yet, none of her superiors in the Vatican want to hear any of it. They refuse to see what is plain as day, choosing instead to shove their heads in the sand and render her research to the rantings of a hysterically nosy woman. She has years' worth of research to back up her claims, but they ignore it, as well as refuse her requests to _do_ something about it.

In time, they will discover the hubris of their actions. Hopefully before the Antichrist comes into his power, but likely not. She understands how these things go better than most.


End file.
